creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Léravantra
Die Geschichte des Léravantra-Rituals Forscher berichteten erstmals gegen Anfang der 70er Jahre von alten Aufzeichnungen, die auf eine alte Zeremonie aus der Zeit der Antike hinwiesen. Waren zu Anfang nur Name und Alter in etwa bekannt, so fand man nach genaueren Recherchen immer mehr über jene Messe heraus, die des Öfteren auch als der Knochenschädelritus bezeichnet wurde. Man ergründete den Mythos um besagtes Ritual immer weiter, bis es sogar bald Hinweise auf Durchführung und bekannte Fälle in der Vergangenheit gab. Mitte der 80er jedoch stoppte das Projekt rund um das Ritual. Einigen Quellen konnte man entnehmen, dass man sich wichtigeren Forschungsgebieten zugewandt hatte, andere widerum gaben an, dass den Forscher der Geldhahn abgedreht wurde. Beide Erklärungen wurden von den Leuten, die um das Léravantra-Ritual bescheid wussten, ohne große Hinterfragung angenommen. Jedoch wird noch heute darüber spekuliert, ob das Ende der Untersuchungen nicht auch auf einen ganz anderen Auslöser zurückzuführen war. Durchgeführt wurde der Ritus laut Aufzeichnungen erstmals in der griechischen Antike (auch wenn er höchstwahrscheinlich schon deutlich älter ist). Die Römer übernahmen diese Tradition bei ihren Eroberungszügen durch Europa und nutzten sie, um ihren siegreichen Werdegang auch noch für tausende nach ihnen folgende Generationen zu gewährleisten. Dazu sollte es jedoch nicht kommen, da der durch Machtgier hervorgerufene Missbrauch des Rituals für eine immer weiter wachsende Furcht und Paranoia unter den Bürgern sorgte. Das römische Reich begann sich zu teilen, wandte das Ritual bald schon zu selbstzerstörerischen Zwecken an und es kam zu verheerenden Bürgerkriegen, die bald schon zu einem der Gründe ausarteten, die das römische Imperium für immer stürzen sollten. Ihre Herrschaft war beendet und so auch das goldene Zeitalter des Léravantra-Rituals, das zusammen mit den Römern, langsam aber sicher auszusterben begann. Von Durchführungen in der Neuzeit ist is dato nicht allzuviel bekannt, jedoch wird vermutet, dass es besonders im östlichen Europa des Öfteren angewandt wird, da immer wieder Beweise an Tatorten sichergestellt werden, die auf eine Durchführung des Rituals hinweisen. Aufgrund mangelnder Kenntnisse über die Vorgehensweise der Täter, werden viele der Fälle oftmals einfach als abgeschlossen erklärt und unter den Tisch gekehrt. Da es sich bei den meisten Opfern ohnehin um arme, meist obdachlose Menschen ohne Familie handelt, die keinerlei Spuren in der Welt hinterlassen haben, werden auch von den Überbleibseln des Ritus' sämtliche Spuren ausradiert. Bekannt ist nur, dass es einst dazu beitrug ein ganzes Volk in den Abgrund zu reißen und noch heute, wenn auch deutlich seltener, dazu missbraucht wird, um Schmerz und Leid in die Welt zu bringen. Ziel Das Léravantra-Ritual hat viele Verwendungsmöglichkeiten, wobei diese von Kultur zu Kultur in der Häufigkeit stark variieren. So nutzten es beispielsweise die alten Griechen oft, um Liebeszauber durchzuführen, während die Römer es als eine Art Geheimwaffe in Feldzügen einsetzten. Heutzutage wird es hingegen oft mit Verbrechen aus Rache in Verbindung gebracht. Wozu der Ritus ursprünglich einmal diente oder ob er seit jeher als Universal-Zeremonie gedacht war, ist aufgrund mangelnder geschichtlicher Aufzeichnungen weiterhin unbekannt. Beginn Suche dir einen stillen, kleinen Raum, wo dich nichts und niemand stören kann. Sorge dafür, dass du alleine bist und dass der Raum verschlossen ist. Es sollte unbedingt Dunkelheit herrschen oder höchstens ein schummeriges, nicht allzu grelles Licht. Ist dies nicht gewährleistet, so ist die Möglichkeit ein erfolgreiches Ritual durchzuführen beinahe vollständig ausgeschlossen. Die Tageszeit ist nicht von Bedeutung, solange du die oben genannten Punkte gewährleisten kannst. Wichtiger hingegehn ist die Kleidung die du trägst, beziehungsweise die du NICHT trägst, denn das Ritual darf ausschließlich unbekleidet praktiziert werden, um einem reibungslosen Vorgang nichts entgegenzusetzen. MATERIALIEN: *eine dunkle Kerze (welche Farbe es ist, ist dabei unbedeutend) und etwas, um sie zu entzünden *einen Spiegel, dessen Nützlichkeit sich weiter steigert, je mehr Sprünge er auf seiner Oberfläche aufzuweisen vermag *Salz (ein Kilogramm sollte genügen) *eine rote Decke 70x60 cm (der Stoff ist hierbei irrelevant) *einen großen, am besten stählernen Topf (wobei jedes andere Gefäß, welches kochendes Wasser beinhalten kann auch genügen würde) *besagtes kochendes Wasser *einen Schädel (es eignen sich Katzen-, Schweine-, Hunde-, Ziegen- und Schafsschädel; Menschenschädel lassen sich auch wunderbar für ein Ritual verwenden, doch der Mühe einen zu beschaffen lässt sich nicht mit dem Aufwand vergleichen, den man aufbringt, um beispielsweise an einen Schweineschädel zu kommen) WICHTIG! Der Schädel muss nicht zwingend frisch sein, aber er darf auf keinen Fall vorher skellettiert werden! Fell und Gewebe muss zu erkennen sein, auch wenn es sich nicht mehr im allerbesten Zustand befindet. *ein spitzer, metallender Gegenstand (seien es Messer, Bohrer oder Schraubenzieher, alles ist erlaubt) *Sand (500 Gramm sollten hierbei mehr als ausreichend sein) *4 x Stoff 30x30 mm (Farbe egal) *eine Schere (für Stoffe geeignet!) *Nadel und Faden *ein Haar aus dem Hinterkopf, ein Zehennagel des linken kleinen Zehs und ein Tropfen Körperflüssigkeit (Blut, Speichel, Sperma, etc.) von einem selber und der Person welcher der Fluch, beziehungsweise die Verwünschung, gilt *(nur für alle Fälle): Ein Zettel auf welchem du dir alle Sätze, die du während des Rituals aufsagen musst, notiert hast. Denn die Sprache welche du während der Zeremonie sprichst, entstammt keiner uns bekannten, sondern einer höchstwahrscheinlich lange ausgestorbenen. Solltest du dich versprechen hat dies zunächst wenig Auswirkungen auf das Ritual, doch geschieht es öfter, kann es bisweilen zu Schwierigkeiten während des Rituals kommen und sein frühzeitiges Ende bedeuten. VORBEREITUNG: Verschließe alle Fenster und Türen und lass bei Tage niemals die Sonne in den Raum scheinen! Sorge für absolute Stille und dafür, dass du alleine bist. Ist dies alles gewährleistet, kannst du damit beginnen den gesamten Boden des Raumes mit Salz zu bestreuen. Alles was du unberührt lässt ist ein etwa zwei Meter breiter Kreis, in dessen Mitte du die rote Decke ausbreitest, um auf dieser die Kerze zu platzieren. Davor suchst du dir die, deiner Meinung nach, passende Stelle für das Behältnis mit dem kochenden Wasser. Den Schädel kannst du zunächst getrost irgendwo neben dir ablegen. Es ist auch nicht dramatisch, wenn er dabei mit dem Salz in Berührung kommen sollte. Der Spiegel wird flach, mit der reflektierenden Seite nach oben, vor den brodelnden Kessel gelegt. Falls vorhanden, legst du deine Notizen mit den aufzusagenden Formeln neben oder bei Platz vor die Decke, nicht jedoch darauf, da sie technisch gesehen kein Bestandteil des Rituals sind. Du solltest jedoch unbedingt darauf achten, dass du sie immer gut im Blick hast. Alle anderen Utensilien können bis auf weiteres erst einmal beiseite gelegt werden. An sie heran musst du allerdings selbstverständlich noch kommen, sobald du das Ritual beginnst, was nun, nachdem die nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen sind, auch stattfinden kann. Durchführung : 1. SCHRITT: Entzünde die Kerze, lasse sie etwa zwei Minuten lang brennen und greife dann nach dem Tierschädel. Steche nun deinen spitzen Gegenstand durch die Schädeldecke des Kopfes und halte ihn dann so hoch du kannst in die Luft. Sage dabei: ,,Vadria mastarda miba iisa gusta orquantra. Vantalahimir, xawita, madretta devadus. Kutama iisa vastera quaramantar, wekalirär yamanjas abusatra. Birivatim obigastrax jelle-abtra ouwugir. Madretta devadus Léravantra. Madretta devadus Léravantra!" Sobald du fertig gesprochen hast, lege den Kopf in das kochende Wasser vor dir und achte drauf, dass du ihn später gefahrlos mithilfe des in ihm steckenden Gegenstandes wieder herausziehen kannst. : 2. SCHRITT: Während der Schädel nun kocht, nimm den Stoff und lege jeweils zwei Streifen zu einem kleinen Stapel übereinander. Schneide nun mit der Schere zwei Figuren aus jedem der Stapel aus, sodass du letztendlich vier kleine Figuren hast. Lasse abermals jeweils zwei übereinander liegen und beginne nun sie zusammenzunähen. Der Kopf muss jedoch bis zum nächsten Schritt offen bleiben, denn hast du die Figuren erst einmal fertig, kommt der mitgebrachte Sand zum Einsatz. Schütte diesen vorsichtig oben in deine untenrum und seitlich frisch zusammengenähten Figuren hinein. Stoppe hierbei zwischendurch, um in jeder der Figuren zunächst das Nackenhaar und den Zehennagel zu vergraben. Ist die Figur bis oben hin gefüllt, gibst du zum Abschluss noch den Tropfen Körperflüssigkeit hinzu und nähst jede der Figuren nun auch am Kopfe zu. Während des gesamten Prozesses sage folgende Formel auf: ,,Virriamagata pladibla mendalis. Utravanaschitra verawangus animolkos, hibiturrea glabavitrago, sieitristadras voplugasti klisastrada. Lolaberit zavaläaquax, mirrisattra, mirrisattra avaschensis beworangstrar. Léravantra... Contruvenschtra jaxalia yamatztatari ghluboquajor. Fasssankatra!" : 3. SCHRITT: Nun solltest du warten, bis der Schädel ausreichend gekocht wurde und ihn dann wieder aus dem Gefäß herausholen. Dann stellst du ihn mitten auf den Spiegel und bläst die Kerze aus. Sage dabei die letzten Sätze: ,,Yaschadarta Léravantra, bittikaro Léravantra. Madretta devadus Léravantra! Madretta devadus! Madretta devadus! Saschira mägälia manto arrogonia. Vara!" ERSTE ANZEICHEN: Zunächst wird rein gar nichts passieren, doch lasse dch von diesem trügerischen Schein nicht täuschen, denn in jener Zeit in der offenbar keinerlei Dinge vonstatten gehen, sendet der Schädel etwas aus, das wir Menschen selbst nicht wahrnehmen können. Wie ein geruchsloser Lockduft. Unsichtbar, unerkannt, und doch ruft er etwas herbei. Etwas - tief aus dem Innern einer anderen Welt, die lediglich durch den verwunschenen Spiegel zu der unserigen Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Der Grund weshalb der Spiegel nämlich bessere Dienste leistet wenn er zerbrochen ist, ist der, dass er mit jedem Sprung eine neue, andere Pforte zu öffnen vermag. Die Suche nach einem Zugang zu jener Welt, die laut der alten Schriften als das ,,Solored" bezeichnet wird, erweist sich nämlich trotz des vollzogenen Rituals und der getroffenen Vorkehrungen als höchst komplizierter Vorgang. Wurde ein Durchgang gefunden, so beginnt der Totenschädel langsam damit, in einem schummerigen und doch gleichzeitig dunklen Licht aufzuglühen. Das Fell sowie das Gewebe, werden sich langsam vom Knochen schälen, was nun der eindeutige Indiz dafür ist, dass das Ritual geglückt ist. Jedoch werden keine Geister erscheinen oder Dämonen in dich hineinfahren. Stattdessen werden die von dir zuvor hergestellten Figuren zum Leben erwachen, sich in die Augenhöhlen des Schädels zwängen und dort mit diesem verwachsen. Der Schädel wird nun augenblicklich aufhören zu glühen und die Flamme der Kerze erwacht wieder. Léravantra ist in sein Reich zurückgekehrt. Was geschieht nun? Die Seelen beider Menschen, nämlich dir und der zu verwünschenden Person, sind nun miteinander durch den von Léravantra geweihten Schädel vereint. Alles was dir geschieht, wird nun auch der anderen Person widerfahren. Stößt du dir den Arm, wird sie es spüren. Schneidest du dich mit einem Messer, so wird sie zu bluten anfangen. Und stürzt du dich eine Klippe hinunter, dann wird es auch deiner Zielperson sämtliche Knochen im Leibe brechen. Allerdings lässt es sich auch als Liebeszauber anwenden, was jedoch voraussetzt, dass auch du Liebe für die zu verwünschende Person empfinden musst. Denn da eure Seelen nun quasi eins sind, empfindet dein Gegenpart ebenso für dich, wie du für ihn. Diese spezielle Verbindung zwischen dir und deinem Ziel, wird solange bestehen bleiben, bis du dich dazu entschließen solltest dein Bündnis zu beenden oder auf dem Weg dein Ziel zu erreichen zugrunde gehst. Konsequenzen im Falle des Scheiterns Damit es hierzu gar nicht erst kommen kann, halte dich einfach an folgende Regeln: *vermeide die Sonne um jeden Preis! *sei alleine; bist du es nicht wird Léravantra möglicherweise EUCH zu Gegenparts machen und euer eigentlich geplantes Opfer vollkommen ignorieren *versprich dich nicht zu oft (es wird keine Konsequenzen haben, doch das Ritual wird so mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit fehlschlagen Meist sind die Folgen eines gescheiterten Rituals simpel und ungefährlich (sofern du deinen Figuren noch nicht vollständig angefertigt hast) - es funktioniert einfach nicht. In seltenen Fällen kann es jedoch geschehen, dass du dennoch von Léravantras Zorn getroffen wirst. Dieser äußert sich schnell und qualvoll, denn deine Seele wird deinen Leib verlassen und in eine der Figuren fahren. Die andere Figur hingegen erhält ein Stück von jeder Seele ausallen Teilen der Welt. Jeder Mensch, weit und breit, verbunden mit deiner nun unsterblichen Seele. Ohne Körper, ohne Handlungsmöglichkeiten, aber bei vollem Bewusstsein, musst du nun fortan den Schmerz der ganzen Welt ertragen, der sich in dir bündelt. Du wirst dem Wahnsinn verfallen, schreien wollen ohne es zu können, doch nichts wird dich jemals vor dem retten, was dir erspart geblieben wäre, wenn du dich nur richtig an die Anleitung gehalten hättest. Wie beende ich den Vertrag mit Léravantra? Dies ist erstaunlicherweise der einfachste Teil der gesamten Prozedur. Bist du nicht mehr Willens Leid zu ertragen, um deinem Gegenstück Schmerzen beizufügen oder hast du dein Ziel bereits erreicht, so musst du einfach nur den Totenschädel, mit den in ihm verwachsenen Figuren, mit Salz bestreuen, die Figuren mit einem Messer oder einem anderen spitzen/scharfen Gegenstand aufstechen/-schneiden und den Schädel dann mit all deiner Kraft auf der Erde zertrümmern. Warum genau endete die Blütezeit des Léravantra-Rituals? Wie bereits erwähnt erreichte die Durchführung des Ritus' besonders im altrömischen Reich große Bekannt- und Beliebtheit, da es ein schneller Weg war mächtige Feinde wie Kriegsherren oder bestimmte Soldaten aus sicherer Entfernung auszuschalten. Hierzu wurden meist römische Frauen als Bettlerinnen verkleidet und in die Lager der verfeindeten Truppen geschickt. Dort sollte sie die Männer verführen, um so unbemerkt im richtigen Moment, die nötigen Utensilien zu beschaffen. Der Grund weshalb man die Frauen nicht einfahc als Attentäterinnen einsetzte war, dass ein solcher Plan hätte scheitern und dann nie wieder durchführbar sein könnte und ein viel wichtigerer Punkt war, dass sie Kriegsführer direkt auf dem Schlachtfeld ausschalten konnten, während sie sich hinter ihren Soldaten in Sicherheit wiegten und Befehle gaben. Starb er jedoch plötzlich an den Folgen des Fluches, erlitt seine Armee durch den Mangel an strategischen Befehlen schwere Rückschläge und fiel meistens binnen kürzester Zeit nach dem Tod ihres Kriegsführers. Doch warum verlor diese vielversprechende Waffe ihre Wirkung im Laufe der Jahrhunderte? Der Grund waren nicht nur Spione der Feinde, die die gesammelten Informationen an ihre Herren weiterreichten und somit fortan jede fremde Person einsperrten oder töteten. Der Hauptgrund bestand aus einem eher moralischen Dilemma. Anfangs wurden für den Fluch Sklaven benutzt, deren Leben skrupellos für den Tod eines Feindes geopfert wurden. Als es jedoch zu immer mehr Sklavenaufständen kam, wurden schon sehr bald römische Bürger, darunter Frauen und Kinder und sogar im Kampf verwundete Legionäre, für das Ritual geopfert. Damit hatten die meisten Menschen jedoch nie ein Problem, da sie nur die ganzen Vorteilen für ihr Volk sahen, in ihrem Plan die Welt zu erobern. Als das römische Imperium jedoch immer weiter wuchs, hielten sich die meisten Bürger für unbesiegbar, unabhängig davon ob sie das Ritual auf ihrer Seite hatten oder nicht. Es kam immer öfter zu Aufständen, bie denen gefordert wurde das Ritual einzuschränken oder gar ganz zu beenden. Auch in der Politik kam es zu Uneinigkeiten und schließlich kam es wie es kommen musste. Die römische Bevölkerung begann sich immer weiter zu teilen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten damit anfingen, die Leiden des Rituals einander anzutun, um jeden der anderer Meinung war aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es kam zu Bürgerkriegen, die immer weiter auszuarten begannen und die festen Mauern des römischen Reiches langsam fragil werden ließen und schließlich zum Einsturz brachten. Jahrhunderte nach erfolgreicher Nutzung des Ritus', um Macht und Ruhm zu erlangen, war das römische Reich gefallen, während der Léravatra-Rituals allmählich in Vergessenheit geriet. Die Blütezeit des Knochenschädelritus war beendet. Viel Glück Solltest du es dennoch wagen, das Ritual durchzuführen, so möchte ich dir meine Bewunderung für deinen Mut aussprechen, da die Folgen im Falle des Scheiterns verheerende Ausmaße annehmen können. Doch bedenke immer und das darfst du niemals vergessen - Blut für Blut, Schmerz für Schmerz. Leidet er, leidest du. Leidest du, leidet er. Und wenn du dir unsicher darüber bist ob du es tun solltest oder nicht, dann denke einfach an die alten Römer. Du kannst dein Leben auf eine neue Stufe hieven und zu etwas aufsteigen, was du so niemals erreicht hättest, doch am Ende - wirst du mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit untergehen... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Ritual